Frequently Asked QnA
A giant project like this is bound to get a lot of questions from you guys, so in this page we will delve into the world of Frequently Asked Questions and Answers. About Development * How long will it take for you to make a new version for the mod? Really it always depends, we will probably always be putting work into the mod, but in terms of steam updates, we are waiting for the release of the Man the Guns DLC, as we do not want to release an update and then have it immediately obsolete because of systems added in MTG. * Can I help out? Can someone like me fit in?/Can I quit for now? Can I retain my status when I return? Of course! That's the whole point of a community project. To join our development team, you need to fill out an application on our discord server here. Any further questions about recruitment and development can be found on our discord server, and one of our current devs will kindly answer any question you may have. * How do you make time to work on this? All devs work on their own schedules, although there is oversight by the head devs. We want to create an atmosphere that is very open to contributions from many people, and we feel like this is the way that creates the best possible work environment for all of the devs. About the Mod in General * Where did the name End of a New Beginning come from? It doesn't make much sense. The name was made by powerblo as he was renaming the old mod Timeline of Iron. It goes along with the mod's official motto, "The end of an era is the dawn of a new beginning". * Where can I download the latest version of the mod? How can I install it? The latest version of the mod is on GitHub here , and you can also download it through Steam or through the Paradox Forums page for now, according to Paradox's mod policies. Instructions for how to download are on the GitHub page, but the can also be found on the discord server here. * How do you plan on doing ~? There are so many questions about this that we can't fit them in one answer without making a giant text wall. It's recommended to go through the Feature Category within the Wiki to check if there's anything that scratches your itch. * If you're focusing on the Victorian Era and modern Era, will you be leaving the WW2 age right where it's at? Certainly not! Our goals aren't only expanding the timeline and adding events or focus trees within it, but overhauling the entire game to make it a much better experience. You'll certainly feel a difference playing Vanilla WW2 and EoaNB. About Playability * How much of the mod is complete? Can I play to 2050 right now? The mod is still very early in development, but we are currently working on creating a well-developed playable first period for majors and a lot of minors. The latest any country's content goes at the moment is Prussia/Germany with content going to about 1890. So no, you cannot play to 2050, but are working very diligently to create as much content as humanly possible for this mod. About Troubleshooting/Compatibility * ~ country doesn't have any FTs/has bugs/is broken/the game crashes! As said, the mod isn't complete. This means the mod is bound to have problems, so please don't report about the mod while it's in Pre-Alpha state. However if you experience any problems when the mod is flagged "minimal playable version" or more, then please let us know about the error through Discord/Steam/Paradox Forums with this information: ** Whether you are using the latest Steam version of the mod (We can't fix bugs for previous versions of the mod or HOI4) ** Whether you're not using any other mods (We don't promise any cross-compatability) ** The exact situation of the bug - Whether it's a minor nuisance, game-breaking bug or crash to desktop Precise descriptions are welcome, the more precise you are the quicker we can fix the bug! ** The cause of the bug - If doing anything special triggers the bug, if it crashes at a certain date let us know ** If you can reproduce the bug - This is really important; we need to know if this bug happens across all versions, or if it just happens on your computer ** If possible, the log files and the error files - These help us identify what's exactly wrong, if your game crashes please give us your exception files as well * Will this mod be compatible for Ironman? Absolutely not. If we found a way to make this Ironman compatible we'd be eating meatballs with Johan. * Will this mod be compatible for multiplayer? Definitely! Enhancing the multiplayer experience is also in our interest, and after the minimal playable version is online we plan on making multiplayer compatible ASAP. * Will this mod be compatible with ~ mod? Probably not. As we plan to become an overhaul mod on all aspects, including sound, graphics and textures, almost any mod on the Workshop will collide with the mod in some way. If you think your favorite mod will really go along well with EoaNB, and it isn't an overhaul mod in itself like Kaiserreich, please let us know and we'll get onto cooperating with them. About the Timeline * How will this be possible? 200 years of HOI4 just sounds absurd. Our sole goal is to make it work, no matter how difficult it is. We plan to do this with modular focus trees, event modules, and lots of planned scenarios. If you're still not convinced, check out the page for Goals and Ambitions, and a few more pages in the Mod Explaining category. * Why not 1848, or 1861 but 1857? We originally planned for the mod to start at 1861, since the American Civil War was the first stance of modern warfare that's represented with the HOI4 engine. However we wanted a bit of time for the player to prepare for the civil war to happen, and an 1860 start seemed too arbitrary, so we decided to set the first timestamp at the Sepoy Rebellion. * Will you be stretching back to 1848, or Napoleon? In HOI4 it's easy to add more content forwards, but it takes much more effort to stretch the first timestamp backwards. We won't be going backwards for a long time, probably not until we finish up to modern day. While we also are a bit skeptical about representing 1848/1812 situations (that can be covered with EU4) with the HOI4 engine, we certainly are considering it. Category:About the Mod